


Secret's End

by Mhanboose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Statute of Secrecy (Harry Potter), The Midoriya Family are Wizards, The Tokoyami Family are Wizards, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), mostly anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhanboose/pseuds/Mhanboose
Summary: For centuries, the Wizarding World has tried to keep itself hidden from the various Non-Magicals around the globe.But with the advent of quirks, many began to see an opportunity to bring them together peacefully. After all, if they could come to accept the impossibility of quirks, then perhaps they could finally accept magic?Now, over 150 years on since the first glowing baby was born in China, they enact their plan to bring the two worlds together in peace.A plan which begins, with Midoriya Izuku.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	1. A Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction is made, and a Plan is shared.

The sun shone down on UA University, it’s heat borderline oppressive as it went into the second consecutive week of no-rain. Many of the plants on campus would be suffering, if it wasn’t for both the diligence of the school’s caretakers and the complex irrigation system the school had installed several years ago by a particularly nature minded support course student.

It is in under the heavy beat of this sun that a lone figure, clad in what many would describe as a poor choice of black jumpsuit and thick white scarf seemingly made of bandages. Those who knew him however would be unsurprised if still concerned, as the figure of Aizawa Shouta made his way into the UA campus building. While it was a weekday, due to the holidays very few students were within the building itself, mainly either congregating at their individual dorms or offsite, no doubt making the best of the summer heatwave.

He slowly made his way upward through the building, a series of tall glass towers interconnected with large walkways, giving the appearance of a large ‘H’ shape if one were to look at them side on. The reasoning for this is simple, UA University was the worlds premier school for Heroics, rivalled only by the Xavier Institute in America, the Athens Academy of Heroics in Greece, and her sister school of Shiketsu found in Western Japan.

Aizawa drew to a stop before a Large and Ornately Carved wooden door, rapping his knuckles cleanly upon it. A few moments later a small voice called for his entry, and he pushed his way inside. He was greeted with the familiar site of a mammalian being clad in a sharp suit, a scar over its right eye the only thing marring its otherwise pristine white fur.

“Principle Nezu, you called for me?” Aizawa intoned with a polite bow.

“Ah yes, Aizawa! I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.” The principle replied with pep, hopping down from his desk and, after reappearing from the side, gesturing the man over to a small seating area in front of a simple fireplace.

Aizawa had never understood the presence of the fireplace, why would such an archaic and dangerous feature be added to a modern and slick school such as UA? The building itself he knew was well heated during winter, making the thing redundant. When he had asked off-hand his employer once, the mouse-bear-thing had simply smiled (how with such inhuman features Aizawa is still unsure) and with a twinkle in his eyes said the words “Just in case”. Know how many eccentricities the Intelligence Hero possessed, he decided to simply take it at face value and move on.

  
Having taken a seat and accepted Nezu’s offer of Tea, Aizawa faced the principle with a raised eyebrow, awaiting an explanation as to why he had been torn away from his precious bed and subsequent rare hours of sleep, before he would be required for his patrol as an Underground Hero that night.

After a few more moments of allow him to stew, Nezu placed down his cup with a soft clink and turned to stare at Aizawa, his face turning to mask of stony seriousness that sent the hairs on the back of the man’s neck skyward faster than a punch from the number one hero.

“Aizawa-San” Shouta almost audibly swallowed at the tone his boss was using. “Due to some recent developments, plans are now being in motion that will bring about chaotic changes to our society.” A too-short pause in which Aizawa tried to digest the borderline apocalyptic statement that had come from the most intelligent living person he knew, “And these forces have chosen we, UA University, to help them ensure that such a change has as positive an outcome as possible.”

The silence that followed was absolutely all encompassing.

Aizawa audibly swallowed.

“And what plans are these, Principle?” Aizawa managed to ask with a calm he knew to be an utter lie.

The principles gaze turned to the fireplace, seeming to take a few moments of consideration, before turning back, practically pinning Aizawa in place with his scrutiny.

“If I tell you, you will be agreeing to keep one of, if not the largest secret our world has never known. You will also be assisting my associates and I with ensuring the plan is a success. I cannot stress enough how crucial it shall be to keep this secret until the time is right, Aizawa-san. At ANY cost.”

‘To the grave, huh? Message clear and received, Principle.’ Aizawa nervously thought to himself, his calm exterior (‘Hopefully’) uncracked.

“I swear to keep the secret, and assist as best I can, Nezu-san.” ‘Not that I probably have much of a choice’ he added internally afterwards.

A beat of Silence.

Then, with almost whiplash inducing speed the principle’s face broke out into a bright and broad smile.

“Excellent!” He exclaimed with cheer.

“Minister Iwamoto, if you would be so kind!”

‘What?’ was Aizawa had time to think, before the fireplace seemingly erupted in a gout of Green flames.

Aizawa leapt from his seat and away, eyes blowing wide as a full grown man stepped from the fireplace, his flowing golden robes seemingly untouched by the flames, and bespectacled face seemingly unblemished from having just appeared from a hail of green flames. His tall height required him ducking, but he subsequently stepped out from the fireplace with grace, not seemingly a care in the world.

“Hello Principle!” the man intoned with deeper than probably necessary bow, “I take it this is the professor you mentioned who would be assisting you with your part of the project?”

“Indeed Minister, please take a seat and we can begin.”

Aizawa, currently stood in a combat stance, quirk active with one hand almost on his capture gear, at that moment unfroze. Blinking to shut off his quirk and, after getting over his shock, silently examined the strange man. ‘Minister? Minster of what?’

After tentatively taking a seat before the Minister and Nezu, Aizawa got a proper look at the man, his mainly grey hair streaked with the occasional green, his face somewhat thin but with his features sharp. His Maroon eyes clearly held a vast intellect, his vaguely wrinkled hands cradling the offered tea with an aristocratic grace.

He was pulled from his fleeting observations by the mammalian principle.

“Minister, this is Aizawa Shouta, underground hero and Heroics Course teacher here at UA University.” The minister offered a polite nod of acknowledgement, his gaze seemingly sizing up Aizawa.

“Aizawa, this is Iwamoto Ryotaro, Japanese Minister for Magic and a Delegate of the International Confederation of Wizards.”

After a polite nod of his head, Aizawa’s brain finally processed the words given as the title of the man in front of him.

“What?” Aizawa asked bluntly, utter confusion written across his face.

“I see you haven’t informed him, Principle.” The robed man stated with a chuckle.

“I wished to have your assistance in the matter, Minister. After all, learning the existence of magic IS quite a world view shattering secret.”

“Alas, you took it rather well did you not?” The minister questioned with a sidelong glance and a raised brow.

“Indeed, I suppose I did” the mammalian principle responded with a chuckle of his own.

“Magic? What are you talking about?” Aizawa responded, his features slipping into a small flare. He knew the principle liked to prank the students and occasionally the teachers, but this was far-fetched.

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order?” The minister responded, reaching into his robe and withdrawing a slim cream-coloured piece of wood with a carved handle. ‘Is that supposed to be a magic wand?’ Aizawa internally snorted.

His derision was quashed when, after a quick wave and flick from the minister, the teapot before him turned into a Falcon.

They then went wider still, when the pile of sugar cubes next to hit began to float, forming a halo around the bird’s head, igniting in a series of multicoloured flames.

“As you may know Mr. Aizawa, people tend to only have one quirk, with two in rare circumstances.” The Minister gave a small smile, “Perhaps my demonstration of arguably four separate abilities should suffice?” He finished his sentence with another wave of his wand, everything rapidly shooting back to normality as if nothing had occurred.

Aizawa sat there dumbfounded, the newfound knowledge sinking in.

“But… its impossible… How has no one ever found out about magic before now?” He asked, all illusion of calm gone.

“Aizawa” he turned his gaze to the principle, whose tone had turned solemn, “I assume you have before heard of the many witch trials held before the turn of the millennium? and indeed the few during the rise of quirks, after it?” he responded with a shaky nod.

“It is as a result of these, that the wizarding world developed what is known as the ‘International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy’, created to keep our worlds apart by hiding theirs from ours. Indeed, via the use of magical charms, many a memory has been altered or cleared through the centuries in order to uphold this status quo.” The principle took a sip of tea, watching Aizawa’s face slowly start putting it all together.

“How does an entire government hide without being found? And how does a community hold itself together and organise to keep such a huge secret covered up?” While Shouta was willing to concede that this was real, it was all together to fantastical to be true, surely?

“Well, the Japanese Ministry of Magic is located in Kyoto, within the Tō-ji tower and has been since its original incarnation.” Minister Iwamoto began, “They are responsible, like many similar institutions the world over, for policing their national Wizarding Community.” He took a small sip of tea before adding nonchalantly “There is also, of course, Mahoutokoro School. It is located in a palace on the island of Minami Iwo Jima. Both these institutions are of course, hidden via large numbers of protective wards and enchantments, so as to prevent any Heibon from finding them of course.”

“Heibon?” Aizawa asked, before his frown grew darker “And how? That tower is publicly accessible.”

“The interior changes when entered by a Heibon to the commonly believed Buddhist temple. As for Heibon, it is the term we use for non-magical citizens.”

The room fell silent, Aizawa needing time to process as the Minister and Principle were happy enough to simply sip on their tea.

After a few moments of contemplation, Aizawa spoke again.

“Why are you telling me? What plan could warrant you telling me such a huge secret.”

After a few moments of contemplation, the Minister looked directly into the scruffy heroes’ eyes, a surprising weariness present.

“The world is not as it was 200 years ago, Aizawa-San. With the advent of quirks, despite the rocky start, the world has come to accept something so impossibly different as ordinary. And the magical community, despite some fear and trepidation, is very much tired of hiding. We wish to once again walk free amongst you without fear of persecution, and we wish to partake in wider society once more.”

He let out a deep sigh, his face better showing the age of the senior wizard sat before them.

“Our plan is relatively simple at its core. Have a few Wizards and Witches become heroes using a limited scope of magic, earning the wider worlds trust. Then, once people have become accustomed to magic in such a way, slowly open up the secret, first to the wider non-magical government bodies, and then to the greater public.”

Once the Minister explanation finished, Aizawa began piecing all the puzzle together. It didn’t take him long to come to a conclusion.

“You want a Wizard to attend UA, and become a Hero.” He stated.

“Indeed Aizawa” Nezu responded, once again looking pleased (‘Likely with obtaining a new way to toy with us’ Aizawa’s mind added.) “And that is why I have brought you here today, so that you are ready to help your new wizard student to keep the secret, and to better help educate them!”

‘Great’ Aizawa internally moaned, ‘A problem child with more than just a quirk.’

“And whom is it I’m teaching?” Aizawa added with a huff, accepting his fate.

At this, the Minister brightened up, his gloom seemingly banished.

“A young wizard of considerable renown. A local boy that went and studied magic abroad in Britain. He has only been back in Japan for a few months, but I can however assure you he will meet any expectation you can demand!” the Minister rattled off his glowing review with a widening smile.

“His name is Midoriya Izuku, Hogwarts Valedictorian, the latest Champion of the Tri-wizard Tournament, one of the youngest people ever to receive an Order of Merlin Third Class.” Aizawa right eyebrow only rose as the student’s introduction went on, the minister becoming increasingly ecstatic with each title the boy had managed to earn.

“And, my grandson!”


	2. You’re a Wizard, Izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Izuku's younger years, before he found out the truth.

_11 years earlier_

Midoriya Izuku huffed again, wincing slightly at the action, as he slowly trudged home. If one were to look at the boy it would likely cause alarm, as he had several areas of his uniform burnt and dusty dirt covered him head to toe, his face sporting a split lip and a rapidly developing black eye.

‘Kacchan was especially rough today’ he thought to himself sadly, as he had many times before. Indeed, his torment at the hands of his bullies had evolved into a daily occurrence now, having long gone past the simple name calling he had received initially after that fateful day after his fourth birthday. More bitterly remembered by the Greenette as the day he was announced Quirkless.

Since then, his former childhood friend had turned on him, declaring him useless, and spent almost every day since tormenting him for the way he was born, while declaring his dream of being a hero to be impossible. The other children at school had since learned to join in or otherwise ignore the monstrous behaviour, since it kept them from suffering from the ashen blond bomber’s wrath, and the teachers seemed ok with it.

Indeed, today's beating had only stopped when the Greenette desperately wished they’d forget he was there, and in a seeming miracle from the gods, they’d decided at that moment to just wander off, not even another harsh word thrown in his direction.

‘Must’ve just gotten bored’ he glumly thought, his small home coming into view.

He opened the small gate and began to wander down the path to his family’s modest home, hoping against hope that no one would be home and he’d be able to clean up without alerting his mother to the issue.

He was to learn that on that front, his luck was absolutely terrible.

* * *

“Tadaima” he gently called, hoping to go unnoticed.

“Welcome home Izuku!” his mother called.

Shortly followed by two more calls, both clearly from grown men.

With a wince, he slowly but surely shuffled forward after removing his shoes, heading towards the stairs and hoping he’d make it to his room unimpeded.

His luck was terrible with that too.

“IZUKU?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” his mother wailed as he reached the bottom step, having come to check up on her son.

His eyes shot to the floor, trying to hide the once again rapidly forming tears.

“Inko? Whats going on dear?” a man dressed in an immaculate suit stepped into the hall behind the mother, who rushed forward and began fretting over her son.

Midoriya Hisashi froze in place when he saw his son’s beaten face, before his own filled with Glacial fury.

“What Happened.” His tone brook no argument, and his fury was clear, though the boy could tell it was not directed at himself.

“I tripped and fell…” he offered weakly.

“Try again, young man.” Hisashi stated, the lie obvious as the blood and bruises on his son’s face.

At this moment, into the hall stepped the third person the boy had heard. It appeared to be an old man in a strange set of long golden Haori with a business suit beneath it. The man’s face was set in a Stony Scowl and locked on his own.

At this point, Izuku’s eyes swept downwards once more, accepting that there was no way out of this one.

“Some of the kids at school…” his quiet mutter trailed off, lapsing back into an uncomfortable silence.

“Oh Izuku…” Inko stated through her tears, “Was it Katsuki again?”

At his best friends name he locked up, resolutely staring at the floor and ignoring his mother’s words. It was all the affirmation she needed.

The room went remarkably quiet, Hisashi straightening and turning to the elder gentleman.

“I believe this settles it.” He stated with a firm finality.

The elder man held his gaze, staring at Hizashi resolutely. He faltered however, at the sound of the Younger Midoriya’s pained discomfort as his mother attempted to better check over his injuries.

The man deflated, defeated, “While I again wish you’d reconsider, in light of these circumstances, I feel it would be inappropriate to say no…” he sighed, before reaching into his robe.

Izuku watched curiously as the old man took out a long cream-coloured wooden stick, before striding over to stand before him and his mother.

“Daughter, if I may?” Izuku’s eyes widened. This was Grandpa Ryotaru? Izuku had heard many good things from both his parents but they said he was an exceptionally busy man. Apparently, he had spent time with his grandson during his first year, but his job had called him away from his family.

His mother, now having her attention pulled away, looked up to her father through her teary eyes “I suppose” she sniffed, “He was going to find out today anyway.”

‘Find out what?’ Izuku thought.

The man nodded, before with an elaborate flick, pointed the stick right in Izuku’s face.

“ _Episkey_ ” He clearly enunciated clearly.

Izuku’s Eye and lip immediately felt very Hot, before a split second later they felt very cold. He raised a hand up and felt his split lip. He felt no wetness and pulling away, saw no blood.

“There, much better, any other injuries, my boy?”

His wide eyes, a lack of pain from the one he’d been kicked in vaguely noted, and turned toward his grandfather apparent, beating forgotten.

“Was that your quirk?” he asked with wide eyed wonder.

He got a chuckle is response. “No, my boy. In fact, I don’t have a quirk.”

To that, Izuku’s young face scrunched up in confusion. Before he could ask any one of the million questions now on the tip of his tongue, his father cut in.

“Let’s do this in the living room, once he’s all cleaned up.” He said, gesturing behind him.

“Right, right.” His grandfather nodded.

At this, Inko gently tugged Izuku by his hand. “Come on honey, let’s get you cleaned up. Then you can tell us what actually happened.”

Confused as to everything going on and why everyone was acting strange, he allowed himself to be led away. The questions were formulating in his head a mile a minute.

‘What did grandpa mean it wasn’t a quirk? How else did he heal my lip and eye? What was that weird stick he was waving around? Why is he visiting here and now? When did dad get back from his business trip? Are they going to tell Kacchan’s mom? Oh gods he’s going to be so mad when he finds out I told, I hope they don’t tell his mom.’

His storm of muttering kept him distracted the whole way as his mother gently pushed him into the bathroom and began running his shower with a gentle beckoning motion of her hand, before setting him out some clothes and leaving him too it.

* * *

A short while later the young boy, now dust and injury free, reconvened with his family in the living room. He quickly went and sat next to his mother and father, who were in-turn sat across from his grandfather. His ears picked up on the conversation as he entered and sat down.

“But at Mahoutokoro he’d be starting in a few months, thus meaning he’d get away from those horrible children. Not to mention, he’d be very well cared for due to his family connections.” his grandfather stated with aloofness.

“But that’s just it, he’d possibly be trading bullying for being quirkless to being bullied for being the son of a Squib!” his father responded hotly, “I KNOW for a FACT that such prejudices are absolutely not tolerated at Hogwarts.”

At this point, Izuku had taken a seat between his parents. “Come now, see reason. Inko, Daughter, do you not wish to see him go to your alma matter?” the elder man pleaded. To this, Inko bit her lip, looking down at Izuku.

“I just want him to be safe and happy father. And I remember the treatment others would get for being Hei-Ma-Ko.” She responded quietly.

After a moment of silence, Iwamoto Ryotaro sighed deeply, accepting defeat.

“At the very least, make sure he comes back over summer to visit?” he pleaded weakly.

Both Inko and Hisashi’s faces softened at this, understanding finally why their grandfather had been so insistent.

“Of course, Father, we aren’t trying to whisk him away from the family. We just want to give him the best chance we can.” Inko gently added, Hisashi giving a soft nod of agreement.

Sick at this point of being almost completely ignored and now deeply worried by the conversation happening around him, Izuku butted in.

“Tell me what? Where am I going? Where is Mahoutokoro? What’s a ‘Hogwart’?” he sputtered out rapid fire, stumbling over the last word, seeing as it was clearly not Japanese.

The adults all turned to him, and after a short silence, Ryotaro withdrew the stick once again.

“Tell me, Young Izuku, do you believe in magic?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

A long explanation later, Midoriya Izuku smiled, his eyes full of the light and hope,

The same light Inko had seen diminish the day he was diagnosed quirkless.

Looks like his luck was finally turning around.


	3. The Heroic Application Test (H.A.T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the U.A entrance exam, and Izuku prepares to face the first hurdle...

_Back in the present_

It was a slightly chilly Early February morning, when a particular Greenette was stood before the gates of the legendary U.A university.

As he gazed up at the entrance, he couldn’t help but feel both immensely nervous but also unbelievably excited.

He was here, his childhood dream, buried as it may have been during his time at his until recent school, laid before him.

With a determination and courage born from experience, he marched through the gate, following the signs for the Heroics student entrance exam.

He had been talked through the details of his application with both the principle of UA and his grandfather, the Minister for Magic of Japan. They also discussed the extent to which he was allowed to use magic around the Heibon who would likely become his soon classmates and teachers.

Indeed, they had decided that in order to lessen his chances of discovery, it was better to give him more to work with. After all, he was a recommended student, and having an immensely powerful and versatile ‘Quirk’ was only to be expected. As such, they decided that a large selection of charms and some limited amount of Transfiguration and a few Jinxes would more than suit his needs.

His being an absolute prodigy (his professor’s words, not his) when it came to every sort of charm was probably also a deciding factor. Most wizards don’t invent one of the most useful spells the world over at age 14.

And if his earning of an Order of Merlin, Third Class, for creation of the _Quirius Temporus_ charm, was born out Izuku’s desire to know ‘What quirk I would have had’, then nobody needed to know that detail.

After all, a spell that gave temporarily the caster a minor but innocuous quirk (unique to the caster) was immensely useful for blending into the now superhuman Heibon society. More importantly, the caster would test positive for quirk factor, meaning it was impossible for any non-magical method to tell the difference.

So lost in his musings, he didn’t see the slightly raised brick in the path ahead of him, tripping forward.

Preparing to meet the pavement, he shut his eyes, when he rapidly felt his movement cut.

‘Is this a slowing charm?’ he thought, opening his eyes to look around for the caster.

Only to be met with pools of deep chocolate brown, framed either side by rosy pink.

“Sorry for using my quirk on you, but it would be bad if you fell, right?” the girl in front of him chirped happily, gently tugging on his arm to put him upright.

“Oh, it’s no problem, thanks for the save!” he said happily.

She looked at him again with a small tilt of the head as she brought her finger tips together, muttering a small “release” as she did so. Izuku felt his momentum return the moment she did, marvelling at the quirk she had displayed.

“Foreigner? You look Japanese…” she gently muttered, looking more closely at his face.

“Ah, sort of, I moved to England when I was younger but have come back to try for UA!” he happily exclaimed.

Realising she had mumbled her question aloud, and she had been staring at his face, she stuttered out a hurried “good luck on the exam!” before running off.

“Huh… didn’t think my accent was that noticeable?” Izuku himself muttered, before shrugging and making his way to the exam hall. “It’s a shame I couldn’t ask about her quirk…”

* * *

As he sat down near the front of the auditorium, he thought back over the written portion he had just completed. Indeed, he hadn’t struggled with it much at all, already used to long sessions of writing from both his O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, as well as the catchup exams he had to do over summer to even be able to apply for the U.A exam.

As the lights dimmed, he turned his attention back to the front as a man in a leather jacket, a strange neck-brace and a long flowing blond mohawk strode up to the front.

“EVERYBODY SAY HEY!” called the Present Mic, who Izuku had come to recognise, his continued interest in Heroes both from England and Japan helping him identify the Voice Hero.

After a somewhat painful silence, he carried on with his explanation. Izuku couldn’t have thanked his lucky stars enough, the simplicity of the exam making him feel much more at ease.

After a loud younger man had robotically asked about the unmentioned 0-pointer, which was described by the leather clad hero as an ‘Obstacle to Avoid’. The unspoken warning made Izuku shudder as he remembered the first round of the Tournament two years ago, the examinees began to file out on buses to their test areas.

* * *

As Izuku got off the bus before Test Area B, he looked around at his fellow examines. Many looked excited, and more than a few looked nervous, including to his surprise the girl he met at the entrance. As he went over to give her a few words of encouragement he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder and spin him around, bringing him face to face with a tall bespectacled boy with blue hair and a stern expression.

“Are you going to distract her? She is trying to prepare for the exam you know, as should you.” He stated rather coldly.

“Actually” Izuku stated in a similar tone, “She’s a friend, and I was going to encourage her. Now if your done distracting someone trying to prepare, you can let go.”

The other boy recoiled as if shocked, and jolted in surprise again at the loud yell from coming from the gate.

“BEGIN!”

Izuku, already used to this sort of thing as a result of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, dashed off without hesitation, ignoring the continued yelling from the golden-haired proctor.

Quickly finding a Two-Pointer robot, he didn’t even slow as he raised his wand and sent a Bombarda Charm straight for it. He had moved onto the next robot before the last of the now smoking pieces had finished scattering across the asphalt.

\--

In the U.A. observation room, much of the staff was gathered, watching the various streams of the ongoing entrance exams. Amongst them sat two strangers, who many of the teachers didn’t recognise.

One was an elderly man with green hair, wearing a golden Haori with a simple black pinstripe suit beneath it, who had taken up a seat on principle Nezu’s left. He seemed to occasionally look around at different screens, but was drawn to one in particular. While unrecognised by the other staff members, he had entered with the principle, so none saw reason to question his presence.

The other was a positively skeletal figure, tall but seemingly emaciated, with a golden mane of wild shaggy hair that fell in two strands to frame his sunken face. Blue irises shone from below an exaggerated brow as they flitted around from screen to screen, watching the hero hopefuls go about their tests. This man they had been introduced too, the shock of finding out the truth of his identity still fresh in their minds.

“It seems to be going well so far” The principle of UA stated happily, indeed more than a few applicants had caught his eye this year.

“Indeed, that applicant in test site A is tearing through those robots.” Stated a large muscular man donned in red, white and black, his sharp eyes scrutinising the candidate as he seemingly hollered with triumph after unleashing a particularly large blast on a 3 pointer.

“He may be beating them soundly, but he’s catching other applicants in the debris and crossfire.” This comment came from a man seemingly made from stone, his blocky features frowning as some debris flew wide towards fellow examines, only being blocked last second by the enlarged hand of another applicant.

“Indeed, it should be an interesting batch this year.” Nezu chuckled.

“Interesting indeed…” the Skeletal figure commented, his eyes locked onto a green-haired young man who, with a wave of what must have been a support item, cleanly cut the head from a 2 pointer that was bearing down upon a flamboyant looking blond boy, before running off and sending a seeming gout of fire to engulf a 1 pointer as he pressed on.

“I suppose it’s time to make it more Interesting!” Nezu cackled as he hit a large red button before him.

\--

Izuku was lightly huffing, having to run and fight for a solid ten minutes against hordes of robots was unsurprisingly a demanding task but his insistence on staying in shape seemed to be helping him out now.

He rounded the corner, having mentally recounted his tally to be around the 39 mark, when suddenly he heard a loud rumble followed by the sounds of rubble. Lots of rubble.

Then, he saw it. An absolutely Giant robot in the same shape as the 0-pointers silhouette rumbling around the side of a multi-story building, unrelentingly ploughing towards the cluster of examines and leaving destruction in its wake.

Other examines ran past him, shouting and screaming, eager to get away from the metal monstrosity. He turned to join them but suddenly froze.

“Help!”

He whipped to the source, and saw the nice girl from the entrance, her leg trapped under a sizeable bit of rubble.

He didn’t realise he was running closer until he was almost clipped by a falling bit of rubble.

_“Protego!”_ he called, raising his wand over his head to give him cover as he ran closer to the trapped girl.

‘I’m too slow!’ he internally panicked.

With a wide slash of his wand aimed at the tracks of the steel behemoth, he cried aloud, _“Diffindo Maxima!”_. The tracks severed as if cut like paper, ceasing the robot’s momentum.

Slowly looking down to find the source of the damage, the robot spotted the young wizard just as he reached the young girl. Sensing enemies, it reared its arm back, ready to carry out its programming.

_“Diminuendo!”_ Izuku cried, wand pointing at the rubble trapping the girl. In surprise at the lack of weight, she looked down from the giant robot to see her saviour.

'The plain boy who tripped at the entrance?!'

“Can you stand?!” he called, frantically looking between her and the robot as he closed the short gap that remained.

“N-no… I think my ankles busted…” she weakly replied.

Swearing under his breath, he looked skyward once more, only to see the van-sized fist of the robot descending.

The girl watched as the boy stepped to place himself between her and the robot.

Standing tall and defiant, he raised the stick she’d seen him use earlier, directed straight up at the descending metal monstrosity, a bright light beginning to grow at the tip.

_“PROTEGO MAXIMA, FIANTO DURI!”_

A Bright white-blue luminescence flared from the tip, stretching out to cover them with a dome of brilliant light, its intensity only increasing with every word roared defiantly. 

With an almighty crash the fist finished its descent, kicking up a storm of dust, obscuring the dome from view.

* * *

“TIMES UP!” called Present Mic. He nervously kept his eyes locked on the dust cloud, as the 0-pointers fist retracted.

‘Goddamnit, I KNEW the 0-pointer was always overkill, I hope whatever that kid did managed to hold up…’ he couldn’t bear to think if it hadn’t.

Painfully slowly, the dust began to settle, the proctor holding his breath.

But after an intense few seconds that dragged on for an age, the Hero let out a sigh of relief.

Dome fractured, but still shakily standing, was the Green-haired daredevil, with the shifting form of the young lady he’d run in to save just behind him.

Looks like the boy had saved the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Time skips are now done, as I didn't fancy writing all 7 of Izuku's years at Hogwarts. But don't worry, they'll be mentioned!
> 
> I'm open to suggestions on what relationships to include, but this story has definitely run away with itself a little, so the relationship may surprise everyone, myself included!
> 
> Only one I know for sure is definitely not Bakugou/Midoriya, as I'm not a massive fan of it in most circumstances.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos, and hope you enjoy!


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting a long time coming.

It had been a week since the exam, during which Izuku had begun to feel the nerves come back. He'd had a decent expectation that he would succeed in passing the test, but the wait had gotten his overactive imagination to wander, resulting in a week of worrying that somewhere along the way he had mucked it all up. His nerves had only spiked higher when the letter had finally arrived, where his mind irrationally expected the thing to burst open like a howler, to scream at him about his failure.

But he needn’t have worried. He’d done it!

He had passed the entrance exam with flying colours and a glowing review! Given by the number one hero himself! Who was going to be a teacher!

To say Izuku was excited would be an understatement.

To say his family was proud would be another.

“Well done my boy!” his grandfather had cheered, “I never doubted you’d manage it, of course! But to come first! Truly and achievement!”

“I always knew you’d do well Honey!” his mother had half sobbed, prone to tears as ever, “1st place! I’m so proud!”

“I expected no less!” his father had huffed with a bright grin, “First taking the Wizarding World by storm, and now the hero-ing one! Well done son, well done!”

It was the following morning, and he decided to take a walk around his neighbourhood and surrounding area, hoping to give so as to take his mind of the excitement, and reacquaint himself with the area from his early childhood before he had to move into the U.A dorm system. He bade his mother a goodbye and slipped out of the house, wand safely stowed in a sleeve holster beneath a new Present Mic-themed jacket his father had gifted him.

After a while of enjoying the sights and sounds of Mustafau, he found himself passing by the park, one filled with faded but still bitter memories of running from tormentors and beatings when he was caught. Previously happy mood slipping away fast, a wry smile crossed his lips as he passed the dusty ground by the entrance. He was quickly reminded of standing up for another boy whom Bakugou had taken a disliking to, trying to stop Bakugou from beating the kid senseless in an attempt to be like the heroes he looked up to. Instead, he had found himself the target. That day he understood that not everyone was born equal, though with a chuckle he now realises how true that sentence was.

As he walked along the edge, he looked in and saw what was once his only refuge, a tall tree sat in the centre of the park. While back then he failed to understand why even Bakugou had struggled to surmount it, he knew now it was his latent magical ability responding to his desire for escape that had allowed him to scale it with ease.

For all that quirks were strong and powerful, most of them couldn’t hope to compare to magic. For example, while telekinesis was somewhat rare amongst the quirked, levitating an object was child’s play for even a half competent witch or wizard with a wand. Even in Bakugou’s case, Izuku could now replicate his quirk with a simple flick.

A part of him had once worried that such a revelation would lead to him gaining an attitude of superiority to the Heibon, much as his former childhood friend had over the other kids once he had gotten his quirk. But thankfully, it had never become the case. While he instead continued to find fascination with quirks, he quickly instead found himself gaining a love for the magical, instead of the disdain for the mundane he'd feared he would fall prone too. This was likely due to how this new world to which he belonged had welcomed him with open arms.

Indeed, after his family had moved to England, he was home-schooled until his letter to Hogwarts had arrived. Part necessity, part his mother’s worry, his time was spent learning not just the basics he would require such as English, but also a deeper understanding of the world to which he now belonged. He often would make trips with his mother to Diagon Alley to pickup new books on magical history or introductions to the various arts, while also gazing wide eyed around himself at the various aspects of wizarding culture. He was instantly hooked. His only complaint was the lack of children for him to interact with, often spending much of his time at home. While he had felt a little lonely as a result, it was sadly an improvement to be able to spent the days learning all he could about Magic and the Wizarding World, as opposed to being bullied for something he was born without.

This was thankfully not to last, thanks to his time at Hogwarts. He had in fact gotten along very well with many of his fellow first years, in spite of his lack of interaction, even with those beyond his fellow Gryffindors. Indeed, his first true friendship and subsequent best friend had been one Henrietta Bones, a fellow first year from Ravenclaw that he’d met in the library, her doing homework and him deep in book on charms. Slowly but surely, they’d become all but inseparable, many hours spent in the library carrying out research or enjoying the summer weather by the lake.

Indeed, she’d been there with him and his family when he was presented his Order of Merlin, Third class. Then, when he’d been chosen as the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Champion, she had been his biggest supporter, helping him prepare for the many trials and cheering him on all the way. He’d returned his support in kind, often getting an elbow for cheering for the other team during Quidditch after she’d made the team as Keeper in the third year, and more recently in her preparation for her position as an Auror Trainee.

Thinking back on it now, it was no wonder that both their parents and their classmates had begun to suspect they’d been dating. Hell, they had even given it a go, starting the night of the Yule Ball held as a result of the Tournament, after Izuku had asked her. They’d quickly decided it wasn’t working however, agreeing friendship worked far better for them after only three weeks. A small chuckle escaped him as he remembered how let down his mother had been.

‘I should write her a letter, see how she’s doing…’ he began to think, entering a coffee shop overlooking the park, beginning to reminisce about his school days.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the widened pair of red eyes below a shock of ashen blond, tracking his every move since he entered the building.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki was sat in his favourite café, having received his inevitable letter of success for the U.A entrance exam, and was now looking back. Though his reminiscing was not the happy thoughts of yesteryear, of triumph and tribulations that had brought him to his victory. Instead, he was once again stewing on regrets of actions long done.

He’d been unfortunately reminded (again) of how he had been as a child, to what had turned out to be the one person who had genuinely wanted to be his friend and hadn’t been just trying to lick his boots out of fear or a desire to be next to ‘the future number one hero’. While he was happy at getting into U.A, he couldn't help but think of his former friend who wanted nothing more than to be a hero. He cast his mind back to the day it all began to change.

The day after the Midoriya’s had moved to England, as his mother had sombrely explained to a 7-year-old Katsuki, he had simply said “Good” and stormed off, not wanting to waste time thinking any more than he had to about that “Shitty Deku”.

Yet, the following day at class, he had heard the whispers of his classmates.

“He bullied him so much, his family moved away.”

“I hope I’m not the next Deku.”

“He was always so mean, why else would Deku have left?”

It had made him so angry, that by the end of the day he had unleashed a blast right in Fingers face, sending him running in tears.

But for some reason (‘Pretty obvious now...’) his teacher had reprimanded him, and told him to wait after class.

And when she told his mother what he’d done? She’d been utterly livid.

He knew, because she simply glared at him stone faced, and after speaking with his teacher, hadn’t said a word till they got in the front door at home.

When she finally had spoken, it was with a firm voice that brooked NO argument, as she told him “I never want to hear another word about you bullying another person Katsuki or you’ll force my hand. If you want to be a Hero then you’d best start acting like one.”

‘Like hell I’ll listen to what anyone tells me to do’ he remembers thinking, as if it had only happened yesterday.

But Katsuki wasn't stupid, so he just made sure to toned it down so the teacher wouldn’t tell on him, and cut back on the stuff that left evidence.

He grimaced at his coffee, remembering the thoughts of ‘Having to keep the extra’s in their places.’ and having his feelings of regret swell even more.

He’d gotten away with it for a long time, far longer than he should have, but at the start of term for middle school, he finally slipped up when some jackass extra started boasting about how he was going to go to U.A from such a lowly place, using it as his ‘Origin Story’. He remembers his blood boiling at some other extra claiming his idea, and it had all come tumbling out.

When the dust finally settled, the extra was out cold and their Gakuran was shredded with burns.

The school had nearly expelled him, but decided to give him another chance after his mother intervened with a solution.

Therapy.

With a quiet snort and a wistful glance toward the window, he remembers how he had raged when he’d first found out. But then she’d frozen his blood with a simple statement.

"You can’t go to U.A if you get an expulsion on your record."

So he’d sucked it up, indignant he had no need of a goddamn shrink. And yet…

And yet…

He found quickly just how wrong he was.

His change hadn’t been quick, hell it still hadn’t finished, with his appointments now reduced to once a month, instead of the near daily as he’d begun with.

But between therapy and the quickly ascribed anger management classes, he began to understand just how… Wrong, his actions had been.

And in place of anger, he gained regrets.

He made amends where he could of course, and that alleviated many of them, but there was always his biggest. The green haired friend-that-should-have-been that just walked in through the front of the coffee sho-.

Katsuki’s world ground to a halt, eyes blown wide, as he watched the very person he’d been thinking of walk into the coffee shop, up to the counter, make an order and take a seat by the window. His freckled face was unmistakable, despite the age difference. Especially with that small smile, gazing out the window.

He hadn't even glancing in Katsuki’s direction.

‘The nerds moved back?! When? Is he still at the same house? Did he not recognise me?’ Katsuki’s thoughts went a mile a minute, before one blasted its way through the others.

‘Now’s my chance.’

But how to do it?

How would Dek-Midoriya react? Would he be angry? Would he run away?

Would he even remember or care? It HAD been 11 years…

With a small and stiff shake of the head, Bakugou stood up.

It wouldn’t matter, he still had to give his apology.

And he was Bakugou Katsuki, and he was not a goddamn coward.

So, with a sharp inhale, he made his way over to the still familiar green mop of hair, silently hoping this would work out.

* * *

Izuku noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, pulling him from his fond memories of a particularly wild party in the Gryffindor common room (After an absolute crushing game his house had won against Slytherin). As he turned to face whoever was moving toward his table, his green orbs widened upon catching narrowed ones of red, topped by a shock of ashen blond hair and a weird expression on-

Do his eyes deceive him, or is THE Bakugou Katsuki nervous?

“Kacchan?” he asked softly.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks, sucking air sharply and jolting as if shocked.

A long few seconds passed, before Bakugou carried on, slowly taking a seat opposite him at the small coffee shop table.

“De-… Midoriya.” Bakugou was kicking himself for almost slipping up immediately. Midoriya’s eyes grew wider.

“I… Didn’t know you’d moved back… how long…” the bombers words guttered out; his expression pained.

“I, uh… a W-week?... W-we moved b-back into the s-same house…” Midoriya managed to get out, his stutter rearing its head for the first time in nearly a decade in the face of his oldest bully.

“… ah…” Bakugou intelligently responded. The nerd had a small accent, but he’d heard the words loud and clear.

The silence was as deafening as it was uncomfortable.

“S-so…” Midoriya coughed into his hand forcefully, silently kicking himself, he was NOT going stutter anymore. “How have you been? It’s been awhile.”

‘Nailed it’ the Greenette scoffed to himself.

A non-committal grunt and shrug of the shoulders was all he got in return. Like hell Katsuki was telling this damn nerd how he’d had to go to therapy-.

‘No, this is the sought of thing we went to therapy FOR jackass!’ the blond berated himself internally.

With a resigned sign, Katsuki locked his gaze firmly on the now grown-up Greenette in front of him.

Time to just get it over with.

“Listen. I’m here to say sorry for being shitty when we were kids. I was a real nasty piece of work, and I know better now. So, Sorry.” He stated, solidly and clearly.

Midoriya just stared at him as if he grew a second head.

And the uncomfortable silence returned.

The damn nerd was just staring at him! “So?” he asked with some bite.

“u-uh…” the stutter was back.

Disregarding the return of his least liked trait, Izuku truly looked at his friend-turned-tormentor from what felt like Eons ago. He found it odd he could still read his body language as easy as if it was yesterday, and was surprised to find the explosive hero-to-be still nervous.

“Kacchan” he started, curiosity overtaking his nerves, “How long have you waited to say that?”

The blonds scowl blew open into wide eyed shock.

The nerd saw right through him.

After another moment of painful silence was added to the tally, his expression grew solemn, and he responded with a quiet “Too long…”

Izuku didn’t need to be a skilled Legilimens to see that Bakugou was telling the truth, far more than his words would imply.

“I see.”

“Then I accept your apology, and I'll probably see you in class at the start of term.”

Katsuki could’ve sworn the nerd just implied he made it into U.A, but he was still too frozen in shock as he watched the nerd stand up and begin to make his way to the door.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEE YOU AT THE START OF TERM?” he roared at the nerds back, his chair clattering to the floor. “YOU COULDN’T HAVE MADE IT INTO THE HERO COURSE YOU QUIRKLESS-“ Kastuki froze mid outburst, horror written on his face. He’d just finished apologising and already he was back to square one.

Izuku turned back to him with a small frown, hand on the handle.

“I gained a quirk shortly after moving away, Bakugou. Turns out it came in exceptionally late and needed some specific circumstances.” And after dropping that bombshell. He turned and left.

Katsuki stared after him, dumbstruck, confused.

And ashamed.

‘I fucked up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no more big timeskips, but heres a little one. Sorry! ><
> 
> Still, I hope you all enjoyed a bit more info on what Izuku got up to at Hogwarts. And of course our 'Dive into danger, Heroic to a fault, do the right thing' Broccoli child is in the house of famous for 'Dive into danger, heroic to a fault, do the right thing' Wizards. That said, the hat had some trouble, as he would have also done well in Ravenclaw.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys like the way I've handled a 'Redemptive but not quite there yet' Bakugou. He's come a long way, but he has a ways yet to go!
> 
> Also, I might tag both OOC for Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku because he's going to be way more confident than he typically is depicted in canon at this stage, and Katsuki because he is going to be way less of a jerk than he is depicted in canon.
> 
> Also, all subsequent chapters ill be aiming to make on average double the length of these current ones of around 2k words to a more sizable 4k words.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, and hope you enjoyed it!


	5. New Friends and Dormatories (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his reunion with Bakugou, Midoriya is introduced to another fellow attendee of U.A when he least expects it. Together, they move into the dorms.

Izuku was still stewing after his meeting with Katsuki the day before. He’d been shocked when he had seen his friend-turned-tormentor again, and even more so when the blond had seemed to genuinely apologise. But after his final outburst, Izuku couldn’t find himself to care and left with a rapid apparition once he’d rounded the corner of the coffee shop.

Izuku had long since moved on from the illusion that they’d been friends after he was ‘Diagnosed Quirkless’. And while he can admit that he’d childishly wanted to drop the bombshell that he’d make it into the hero course for his old tormentor to stew on, he felt the outburst he’d received showed the blond’s true feelings.

Indeed, who would blame him, Izuku thought, for not wanting to be in the same room as the one who beat him so badly, it became the final straw to cause his family to move abroad.

If finding out the old target of his ire was joining the same course as him was enough to make the bomber snap and lose his carefully crafted composure, then Izuku was sticking to his previous resolution of having nothing to do with him.

His dark musings were interrupted with a call from outside his room.

“Izuku, your grandfathers arrived and he has someone he wants you to meet!”

Curious as to who it could be, he swung himself off his bed, grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his back pocket. As he left his room and approached the stairs, he began to hear voices as he made his way down.

“-He’s the younger of the two. And while he possesses no magic, his achievements amongst the Heibon are no less impressive! Indeed, his parents are proud of the pair of them!”

“That’s excellent to hear, I’m sure you and my Izuku will get along well, young man.”

It was at this point the Greenette rounded the corner into the living room, and came face to beak with their visitor.

“Ah Izuku!” His Grandfather Ryotaro, looking like he’d just left work with his black suit and golden robes, began with his usual cheer, “I’d like you to meet Tokoyami Fumikage, the Youngest son of the Tokoyami family. I was talking to his father between meetings when he mentioned Young Tokoyami here was to attend U.As heroics course!”

Izuku went wide eyed at this announcement. He’d have a classmate who would know about magic? He looked at the other boy, immediately noticing his Avian features in a jet-black colouring. His feathers seemed to stop at the neck, as the remainder of his classmate was very much human looking, his stature a little shorter than the young wizard’s.

“And Young Tokoyami, this is my Grandson, Midoriya Izuku! He has only recently returned to Japan after attending Hogwarts in Britain, and is part of the big plan your father is helping us with!”

“Hiya! Pleasure to meet you, Tokoyami-san!” he intoned in a friendly greeting and polite bow, hoping his accent wasn’t too pronounced.

“Greetings, Midoriya-san, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance also.” He intoned in a formal but not unfriendly manner, returning the bow. “It is not every day one meets a foreign educated wizard, mayhap you can tell me more of your experience?”

“Sure! I have loads of stories, the castle itself was crazy!”

* * *

As his grandfather left with Tokoyami that evening, with the plan for him to return tomorrow, Izuku found himself thinking over what he’d learned about his classmate-to-be, and his rather unique background.

Tokoyami Fumikage was a Squib born to a pureblood wizard family. And while the elder son had inherited a considerable talent for magic, young Fumikage had not one drop.

Izuku could only imagine how most people would become embittered by such a situation, both parents and children. He’d heard of enough cases during his time at Hogwarts.

But the Fumikage family had surprised not only Izuku but many of the other far more traditional (and often bigoted) families, by striving to treat their sons with equal importance, helping both of them towards their goals. In turn, Fumikage had grown up with a love of all things magical, but what seemed to be an acceptance of his place in the world of the Heibon and a desire to make the most of it.

And indeed, UA’s Heroics course would be perfect for him, with a quirk as powerful as Dark Shadow. Izuku had never seen a Sentient quirk before, and had only heard a little about them in rare cases, but his old obsession had shone through, catching Tokoyami and the aforementioned quirk off guard with his relevant and informed questions about the nature of their abilities.

In turn, Tokoyami had asked him many questions about his time at Hogwarts, and he’d gone onto recount him with tales of the Great Hall and its enchanted ceiling, the various oddities such as the Grand Staircase and its constant shifting. He had of course, also described the house system, which has gained his new friends interest the most. This was, as Tokoyami had described, unusual for a Japanese wizard. Indeed, as from what his brother had described, Mahoutokoro had no equivalent and students were simply separated by years.

They’d also found a shared love of Quidditch, as they’d spent much of the day sharing stories of games they had watched.

In short, they’d got along like a Phoenix on Fire.

* * *

After Tokoyami had gone home for the evening, Izuku sat at dinner with both his mother and grandfather, his father being busy with his work as a manager within a larger support company once again.

“Grandad, why didn’t you tell me that Tokoyami was going to be also attending?” he enquired with curiosity. This question had been smouldering at the back of his mind since he’d first been introduced. Surely, they’d have thought to include him in the plans?

“It was all a bit last minute my boy, as the elder Tokoyami only saw fit to mention that his son had made it into U.A after he’d gotten the letter, reasoning there was no point sharing such a useful connection until after he’d passed.” The older wizard chuckled, “It was only when he was boasting about his boy getting into the top Japanese Hero school that we’d realised the implications. From there it was a simple matter of a meeting to agree the boy should be informed and arranging your meeting today.”

“So, it was pure coincidence?” Izuku frowned, “Surely the plan is more concrete than just sending me in and hoping for the best?”

“Of course, it’s more concrete than that!” the older man retorted indignantly, “You’re not the only young wizard we’ll be sending in to a hero school! Internationally, several others have been chosen to apply to the other top hero schools, there’s almost one in every country!” at his grandsons nod of understanding, he continued more calmly, “And, we’ll be helping to influence the Heibon media when possible, so as to ensure that nobody begins to put forth the wrong sort of idea.” He shuddered, “We don’t want them starting any more Hunts, especially with many of our younger generation in the line of fire.”

“I see…” Izuku nodded in acquiescence, the shape of the plan and peoples roll in it making more sense, “So, the ministry will be more concerned with making sure we stay under cover, as opposed to direct assistance…” a dark though crossed his mind.

“That… wouldn’t be so as to prevent collateral damage if we WERE discovered, would it?” he asked, fearful that he already knew the answer.

At this question, his mother butted in, face pale.

“N-no, o-of course… S-surely not father?”

His grandfather shifted nervously in his seat under the combined glare of his daughter and shocked gaze of his grandson.

“It wasn’t my choice…” He started weakly, sending the room into a sharp silence, “The Confederation insisted we have measures in place in case the plan fails and we must resume our hiding… If you are in danger of being discovered and need assistance, we can of course help you cover-up but…” After a moment of thought, he straightened up, locking eyes with his grandson, “But you can be sure, I shall do everything in my power to prevent such an outcome. I may have to step on a few toes, and my hands may be largely tied…” His eyes blazed with a determination, his mind made up “But if you need help to make sure of your safety, you can be sure I shall try and do everything I can.”

Izuku was quiet for a moment, his eyes locked onto the food before him, before with a solemn nod he replied firmly.

“I Understand.”

His mother, frozen in place at her father’s declaration, span with even wider eyes, now locked on her son.

“Izuku?” she asked quietly, heard only as a result of the heavy silence. “You don’t have to do this, if you think it’s too dangerous you could back out.” With a glare at her father, Inko added, “They didn’t tell you everything after all.”

“Even though I wish they were clearer at the beginning with all this, I’d have still agreed to be part of it.” He looked up, his own eyes now burning with determination.

“It needs to be done, for the greater good.” These words got a slight flinch from his grandfather, who after a moment only nodded in solemn agreement.

If he failed, he knew what would happen. Despite what his grandfather said, if things got truly out of hand, the Confederation would abandon him.

If he failed, he was to be abandoned to the angry mobs of witch burners.

Looks like he couldn’t fail then.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, lingering and heavy.

* * *

The next few days were decidedly less gloomy.

Izuku had spent most of them getting to better know Tokoyami better, often going into Mustafau to explore together, as his new friend’s family lived in Shizuoka and it had been over a decade since Izuku had properly been around the city.

They’d quickly agreed to scout out the area near U.A, as due to the dorm system it was the area they’d have most access to. They’d been largely successful in finding some useful and interesting places to pick up supplies or to use as a retreat from studying.

Izuku also thanked Merlin’s Beard that they hadn’t bumped into Bakugou, as he wouldn’t have wanted to deal with that pile of awkwardness any sooner than he’d have too.

With any luck, they’d be in separate classes.

Still, this had time allowed him to get to know his Avian-featured friend better. He quickly adjusted to his rather archaic way of speaking, though he stumbled on some of the more complex words, apologising profusely for his rusty Japanese. He also quickly picked up further on his friends love of the more occult sides of magic, such as Divination and Runes. He was shocked when he’d found out his friend could read advanced runes and scriptures, even if he had no ability to influence or cast with them.

“That’s amazing!” Izuku had cried after Raven-feathered boy had brought several Japanese spell-books and texts; the pair having decided on a book swap (much to Tokoyami’s insistence). The Raven-teen had immediately grabbed Izuku's old Ancient Runes Textbook, and begun picking it apart with ease.

“I have delved deep into the lore regarding the reading of various runes. While I cannot command them as you can, the knowledge is still something of use to me.” He looked up from the copy of Spellman’s Syllabary at Izuku’s still stunned features, “It also soothes me to be more tied the world of magic, even though I walk a different path.”

“Still! To be able to just start reading them straight off! I struggled for a month before I could even hope to start translating them on the fly!” Truly, Tokoyami must have studied rune lore heavily to have such an easy time! And it wasn’t even translating into Japanese!

“You must have picked up several languages to be able to learn all this? Hell the runes themselves are arguably languages.”

“Indeed, I can speak several languages, though I am a little rough with the pronunciation in some.” Tokoyami responded, in English, with perfect clarity.

“Bloody Brilliant…” Izuku responded in kind.

They often conversed in English after that, Tokoyami reasoning the practice couldn’t hurt and Izuku being more than happy to help.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the big move, and Izuku would once again find himself in a dorm with other people his age.

Many would think that the proverbial magic would have worn off by now, but that was just not the case.

He was going to THE U.A. after all!

Tokoyami, and his mother had shown up in the late morning. Inko had organised them to go all together in her own personal (and heavily charmed for added safety) car.

  
“Have you got all your clothes?”

“Yes Mum.”

“And your emergency potions kit?”

“Yes Mum.”

“And your spare floo powder to visit home?”

“Mum, I doubt they’ll have a fireplace at the dorms, it’s a modern design.”

“But the principle knows about the network! Maybe he had one added?”

Izuku sighed with a smile, his mother still worried about him, despite having watched him take on a dragon in front of an audience at age 16 and come out (more or less) unscathed.

At least he could never doubt she cared.

“Shall we get going, Midoriya-san? I’m sure the boys are keen to get settled in.” the fellow mother asked, still looking slightly nervous about having to be driven to the U.A site. After all, they had to keep up appearances, and it wouldn’t do for two students and their mothers to come strutting out of the principal’s office alongside a load of luggage, days of warping quirks or no.

“Yes, I suppose it’s time…” Inko sniffed, a few tears beginning to gather. Despite having seven years of such goodbyes, she found they never got any easier.

With a quick wave of wands, the boy’s trunks were loaded into the back of the car, and after a quick double checking of the safety charms (to the Tokoyami matriarchs’ relief), they were off towards U.A.

After pulling up to the front of the school, it was only a few short moments before a man clad in leather with a familiar blond mohawk came out to greet them.

“Hey Hey! You guys must be the Midoriya’s and the Tokoyami’s!” Present Mic exclaimed loudly; hands held out in finger guns. “I’m here to be your chaperone today, leading you to your new dorms!”

After some further introductions, they collected their luggage (“Old school! I LIKE it!”) and headed off to the dorms, the mothers chatting with Mic about the sort of things their boys could expect, with they themselves occasionally throwing in a question.

In short order, they arrived before a tall building with a large white ‘1-A’ on the front, the words ‘Alliance’ written on a large curved sign above the door.

What followed was a quick tour of the dorms, in which Mic showed them their rooms on the second floor and the building many amenities. One particularly odd addition the group had noticed was the modern style fireplace that had supposedly been added last minute, at the request of the principle. The four managed to school their expressions to give the appearance of surprise, Izuku even loudly wondering why such a thing would be done, but Mic had seemingly bought it and summed it up as one of Nezu’s eccentricities.

Not long after, the Hero had left them to it, the families reconvening at the buildings entrance, ready to say their goodbyes.

“We’ll leave you boys to unpack and allow you to get settled in.” Mrs. Tokoyami stated, reaching to give her son a hug as she did so.

“I shall write to you mother, as was promised.” the younger Tokoyami intoned, returning the gesture with warmth.

“It’ll be OK Mum; I’ll keep in contact.” Izuku reassured his mother, his eyes slightly misty.

Meanwhile, Inko’s famous water works were in full flow “Seven years and this still isn’t any easier!” she had wrapped Izuku in a near bone crushing hug.

“It’ll be different, I can always come home at the weekends this time.” He reminded his mother over their tears. This seemed to have the desired effect, and her grip lessened.

After several more promises to write and fair few more tears, the parents departed, leaving the boys only to take their luggage to their rooms.

“It is fortunate that we have been placed on the same floor as neighbours, my friend.”

“I know, right? Perhaps the principle planned it? I’m still shocked he added a fireplace and, knowing my grandfather, I bet it IS connected to the network…” After a quick check around, Izuku quickly used magic to lift their trunks up the stairs and into their respective rooms.

“Best to start unpacking and decorating now, rather than leave it for later.”

“A sound plan, I shall see you in hopefully short order, Midoriya.”

Izuku entered his room and once more found himself looking around the open area, appreciating the size of the space that was all for him, indeed much bigger than was made available during his time at Hogwarts. Taking a quick peek into his en-suite, he let out a low whistle at the well-furnished private wash room.

‘It’s more like a small apartment’ he idly thought, before making sure his door was locked, before sliding his wand from its holster in his sleeve and turning to eye the room once more.

_“Colovaria”_ he quietly intoned, and with a swish, his rooms walls began to bloom from their plain white into a deep crimson, the curtains for his veranda turning a deep near golden yellow. His bedcovers too, morphed from blue linens to a quartered red and gold pattern.

He may not be at Hogwarts anymore, but he will always be a Gryffindor.

Colours done, he moved onto unpacking his trunks. With another flick, the lid opened, and out flew several shelves laden with books. With another flick towards the wall above the provided desk, they organised and settled themselves into place with a few wiggles and fidgets. A few more waves of his wand and his desk was laden with writing implements, both quills and pens, parchment and paper. A simple circle rug flew forward from the trunk, matching red and gold once more in a quartered pattern. Finally, a few hero themed posters from both Japan and Britain joined the walls above his bed.

Decorations done, he turned to his second trunk, and waved it over to the corner opposite his bed.

“ _Revelio”_

The trunk responded to the spell with a jolt, before slowly expanding, growing taller and wider. Its surface morphing from a leathery-sheen to a wooden-hue. Finally, the spell finished, and before him stood an ornately detailed mahogany wardrobe. He opened it and nodded in satisfaction when the contents of clothes and uniforms were all present and accounted for.

Everything now finished, he slid his other trunk to the foot of his bed with a wave, examining his handiwork.

‘Much better, but I imagine Tokoyami could use a hand.’

He left his room (a quick locking charm for good measure) before heading next door.

* * *

“Thank you again for the assistance.” Tokoyami repeated, “The task of decorating my abode to taste would have required my careful ministrations for the remainder of the day.”

“Like I said, it’s no problem at all.” Izuku replied with a smile, “Besides, it’s cool how you, uh, ‘Hide it in plain sight’ so to speak.”

It was quite impressive, Izuku thought. Tokoyami’s room initially appeared as just the den of someone with a taste for the occult, but amongst the replica swords and other nicknacks, genuine pieces of the Wizarding World were hidden, such as the series of potions labelled in Latin (Izuku was unsurprised he could speak it fluently) and the books on various magical subjects from magical beasts to fortune telling.

And that was just the stuff Izuku recognised that was on display.

However, with so many different things to arrange around the room, it truly would have taken the raven-headed teen the rest of the day to finish unpacking it all. But with a liberal application of magic, even the walls were now coloured to Tokoyami’s taste.

As the boys stepped from the elevator, arriving in the common room in order to prepare lunch, they heard a commotion by the door. With a sidelong glance at each other, they moved towards the entrance.

They arrived to the sight of a tall young woman sporting a large black ponytail in a casual summer dress, looking around the dorms with curiosity as men trudged in with boxes towards the Girls Side elevator.

Her eyes settled on them as they approached.

“Hello, I’m guessing you’re just moving in?” Izuku asked, His friend inclining his head in greeting.

“Indeed, you two must be my classmates I assume?”

“Yes! My name is Midoriya Izuku, pleasure to meet you!” The young wizard said, sunny smile and chipper disposition on full display

“Tokoyami Fumikage” The second boy stated with a bow, far more composed, “We just moved into our abodes. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

She returned the bow, “My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it is likewise a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Midoriya-San, Tokoyami-San.”

“Do you need any help moving in, Yaoyorozu-san?” Izuku asked, looking at the ever-continuing stream of boxes disappearing into the elevators.

“I do believe I shall be fine. Thank you for the kind offer though, Midoriya-san.” She replied with a smile, as the elevator shut its doors on another man lugging what appeared to be a VERY large bedframe.

“We were just preparing to partake of a midday meal. Perhaps it would please you to join us, Yaoyorozu-san?” Tokoyami offered, formal as ever.

“Indeed, that does sound wonderful Tokoyami-san.” Her features however, fell into a frown “Only, the guide who escorted me here simply left me at the entrance and said to look for the map of the building in living room?”

Both boys exchanged a glance at that. Surely, she should have been given a tour, same as them?

With a shrug, Izuku said “Well, we got a tour earlier from a teacher, so we can show you around Yaoyorozu-san.”

The girl brightened, “That would be most appreciated, thank you.”

And thus, the boys found themselves giving an impromptu tour of the building they had not long themselves received, before the group returned to the kitchen.

They quickly searched through the cupboards and fridge, finding it decently stocked with many basics.

“We should co-operate to ensure the task of meal preparation is expedient.” Tokoyami suggested.

“Agreed.” Midoriya turned to the new comer, “Yaoyorozu?”

He noticed she seemed to deflate a bit.

“Y-yes, I agree. Only my experience in the kitchen is rather…” she seemed to struggle for a word to say.

“Limited?” Tokoyami kindly offered.

“Y-yes. Limited.” She let out a soft suffering sigh, “Some guidance would be greatly appreciated.”

“It’s not a problem!” Izuku cheerfully chirped with a wide smile “What should we make?”

“Perhaps a some ramen? I saw some noodles in the cupboard… only I don’t really know where to begin…” she seemed to shrink on herself, head dipping in defeat.

“Not to worry Yaoyorozu-san, I’ve had my fair share of experience with cooking things up! And I’m sure Tokoyami has too!”

* * *

They’d quickly found out, both Izuku and Yaoyorozu’s cooking skills were terrible.

The Greenette had thought his aptitude at potions could be transferred to the kitchen. ‘They’re basically the same thing’ he’d thought, but he had realised the error of his ways after Tokoyami's instruction to “Cut the chicken into small chunks” had resulted in him dicing it to where mince would have been a generous overstatement.

Tokoyami had quickly corrected him with another piece of chicken, though the twitch of his eye and the slight upturn of the corner of his beak (‘How is it so expressive?’) at seeing the finely shredded remains were likely an attempt not to burst into laughter at his friend’s blunder.

Tokoyami was, thankfully, a more than adequate cook. With the other two relegated to helping, he’d managed to transform what was on track to be a disaster into a suitable lunch.

Within short order the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking, and it wasn’t long until the dining room table had several bowls of ramen, each of the trio sat down and enjoying the fruits of their labour.

“I can’t thank you enough Tokoyami-san, I’d have been rather lost without your help.” she confessed.

“Same here, Tokoyami. I’m sure we’ll get there eventually, but you really saved us today!” Izuku added, a smile on his face that his feathered friend was rapidly noticing seemed to be his default expression.

“It is quite alright, friends. I’m sure you shall master the secrets of the culinary arts with time. And Yaoyorozu-san, you may drop the honorifics should you so wish.”

“Same here, Yaoyorozu-san.” Izuku added on, “just Midoriya is fine.”

This brought a bright smile to the girls face, “Then I say you both may do the same. And thank you.”

The rest of the meal passed by with a bit of light discussion about families and home, with the duo finding out about Yaoyorozu’s wealthy upbringing and her about Izuku’s time abroad.

“I suspected as much, you have a very subtle accent, Midoriya” she had commented after he first explained it.

“How does everyone pick up on it? I thought it wasn’t that noticeable…”

A while later, they’d finished their meals and Izuku couldn’t hold it anymore. He leaned forward with a gleam in his eye and asked the thing he had been dying to know.

“So Yaoyorozu, what’s your quirk?” Midoriya asked. He’d managed to hold off, so as to hopefully not seem rude, but now his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

“It is called Creation” The raven-haired girl answered simply, shortly before her exposed arm glowed with a bright array of colours and soft sparks. With a practised expertise, she caught what the boys quickly recognised as a Russian nesting doll, before placing it on the table between them.

“Amazing! The amount you could do with a quirk like that is astounding! Are there limits to what you can create? I’m guessing you need exposed skin for it to work properly. Is it possible for you to make electronic devices?” Midoriya was ecstatic, Yaoyorozu’s quirk was absolutely amazing! Hell, Magic could only conjure so many things from thin air, and the bigger or more complex the item, the longer and more complex the spell.

“I apologise for Midoriya” Tokoyami chuckled, “It would appear he becomes excitable in the presence of new quirks, and with one so versatile and astounding as yours, I would only expect such an excessive reaction.”

“No no, it’s quite alright Tokoyami.” Momo assured with a small wave of her hand, “To answer some of your questions Midoriya-san, I cannot create living matter and I need to understand the chemical make-up and molecular structure of whatever it is I’m making. Indeed, everything I make comes from my skin, but if I make it beneath clothes they shall typically be shoved out of the way or torn if the object is large enough.”

“That’s even more amazing! You need to remember so much information to use your quirk properly, you must be a genius Yaoyorozu!” to have such a detailed memory, such a thing was heavily appreciated in the wizarding world due to the sheer number and complexity of spells.

The girl seemed to blush under the praise “You’re too kind, Midoriya.”

“I am in concordance with him, such memory and skill to create even small objects could belong only to a genius of considerable intellect, Yaoyorozu-san.” Tokoyami nodded sagely in agreement.

“a-ah, y-you too kind.” Flustered under the duos praise, Yaoyorozu quickly redirected attention, “Then may I ask what your quirk is Tokoyami? Does it have something to do with your Avian features?”

“My quirks name is Dark Shadow.” He intoned deeply. As if in response, a shadowy figure emerged from his chest.

“Yo! Did you call, Boss?” Dark shadow swept his yellow gaze around, before settling on the other two in the room.

“Hiya Dark Shadow, nice nap?” Midoriya asked innocently, oblivious to the wide-eyed stare of the girl across the table.

“It was pretty good, Greenie! We’re at the dorms now, yeah?”

“Yup!” He gestured to across the table to the girl still nearly frozen in place, “and this is our classmate, Yaoyorozu.”

“Nice ta meetcha, Yaoyozoru!”

“Dark Shadow, manners.” Tokoyami softly reminded.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dark Shadow.” She turned to Tokoyami, “A sentient quirk, if I’m not mistaken?” at his nod, her gaze grew wonderous, “I’ve never seen one before, only read of the rare cases of them in books…”

“I’m the real deal, girly!”

“Dark Shadow, behave.” Tokoyami chastised again, this time firmer.

“Sorry Boss, but hey, we’re all going to get to know each other sooner or later, and we’ll be spending the next 3 years together!”

“It’s alright, Tokoyami.” The girl added. “Such an amazing quirk, as to be expected of U.A.” at this, she turns to Izuku, “And what is your quirk, Midoriya?”

In response, Izuku’s face fell into carefully crafted small smile, trying to hide his nerves.

“My quirk? It’s nothing too special really.” He calmly stated. This was the first hurdle. He had a cover story, now to hope it was believable.

“It’s an emitter-type, that requires a support item focus.” At this, he withdrew his wand, holding it up for Yaoyorozu to see, “I can cause various phenomena to occur, though the list of what I can do has largely been made through trial and error.” Her eyes took in the appearance of the wand, seemingly processing the information he was providing.

“I call it Sorcerer.”

“Interesting, perhaps you can give us a demonstration?” she asked, curiosity clearly peaked.

He gestured towards his now empty glass, and with a well-practiced swish and flick, sent it floating upwards.

“I’ve named most of my abilities, as when I was younger, I found saying them aloud helped me make my quirk work. I still do it in some situations.” That part of the cover story had been Tokoyami’s idea, as super moves were often shouted, often becoming a hero’s famous tag-line. It would provide an excellent excuse for his use of spells he couldn't cast non-verbally.

“Levitation is a most useful skill, especially if you can lift heavier objects.” Yaoyorozu noted, “What else can it do?”

“Well, I can cause explosions at a point, create gouts of both fire and water, slice things cleanly, amplify my voice…” he stopped at the look he was getting, her eyebrows having almost reached her hairline.

“That’s amazing!” she gasped, “So many different abilities all in one quirk! You could apply them in so many different situations!” She seemed to be thinking through said applications, mind clearly going a-mile a-minute.

“You think it’s that impressive? I can’t do anything without my focus…”

“Indeed! With how many different things your quirk can do, it’s no wonder you made it into U.A!”

“It’s not that special…” Izuku turned bashful. Despite all his achievements, he’d never taken compliments well.

“Forgive my friend, his ability to accept a compliment seems to be mysteriously lacking, for one so gifted.” Tokoyami added with a small chuckle.

“Awh c’mon Tokoyami, you KNOW it’s not that impressive.” Izuku shot his friend a knowing glare.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Oh Mighty Sorcerer.” Tokoyami responded, the title said in a serious tone that was betrayed by the gleeful twinkle in his eye.

“Oh I am SO turning your door hot pink.” Izuku retorted. His friend only cackled in response.

“You can change the colour of objects too?!” Yaoyorozu shouted.

Later, after a few more ‘abilities’ were demonstrated, with Tokoyami’s door serving as a test subject for several, that Izuku found himself thinking back on the day as he sat at his desk writing a letter.

‘Huh, that went well, and Yaoyorozu didn’t suspect a thing. Maybe meeting the rest of our classmates will be as enjoyable?’

He hoped he hadn’t jinxed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this several times as I wasn't happy with it, but hey, now its done.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I do apologise if it's not the best.
> 
> Constructive Criticism welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> NOTE: BNHA AND HARRY POTTER AND THEIR RELATED INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES BELONG TO KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND J.K. ROWLING, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN EITHER OF THEM. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY IN PARTICULAR.


End file.
